My college life SNAFU
by Lactobacillus
Summary: Setelah lulus SMA, Hachiman memulai kehidupan mandirinya. Tapi sepertinya kehidupan kuliahnya tidak seperti apa yang ia bayangkan.
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

Aku berjalan pelan di jalanan Tokyo yang dingin. Sekarang bahkan belum agustus. Mungkinkah musim dingin tahun ini datang lebih cepat. Aku memepercepat langkahku, ingin cepat-cepat sampai di tujuanku. Aku melirik jam tangan di lengan kiriku. Sudah 30 menit berlalu dari pukul 11 malam, tapi tetap saja Tokyo adalah kota yang tak pernah tidur. Keramaiannya tetap saja membuatku tak pernah terbiasa. Mungkin kalau kalian bilang aku memiliki phobia pada keramaian, maka itu terlalu berlebihan untuku. Aku hanya tidak terlalu nyaman berada di tengah-tengahnya. _Hey, bukan aku yang tidak bisa menyatu dengan mereka, merekalah yang tidak sesuai dengan diriku_.

Aku baru saja pulang dari kerja paruh waktuku. Aku bekerja di perpustakaan kota. Mungkin kalian bertanya, ada apa dengan "bekerja adalah kekalahan" yang dulu sering ku ucapkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak mau terlalu merepotkan orang tuaku. Bagaimanapun mereka yang membayar apartemenku, sebagai hadiah karena mendapat beasiswa di Universitas Tokyo. _Oh ayolah. Kau tahu, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau jika aku serius, jadi berhentilah meremehkanku_. Karena itulah, aku harus melakukan hal yang sangat tidak ingin kulakukan, yaitu bekerja. Selain itu, ada alasan lain yang sepertinya tidak bisa aku jelaskan. Biarlah kalian temukan sendiri nanti.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku sekarang adalah seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo. Aku diterima di jurusan Sastra Modern. Hiratsuka-sensei bahkan sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saking terkejutnya mengetahui aku diterima di sana. Belum lagi aku mendapatkan beasiswa di sana. Selain Hiratsuka-sensei, hal serupa juga terkadi pada dua gadis mantan anggota klub relawan. Yukinoshita bahkan hampir menumpahkan teh yang sedang ia tuangkan ke gelas kami. _Separah itukah ekspektasi kalian kepadaku? Itu melukai hatiku, kau tahu?_

Ngomong-ngomong tentang klub, karena semua anggotanya adalah kelas 12, maka sejak semester kedua kegiatan ditiadakan. Akibatnya aku hampir tidak pernah bertemu Yukinoshita dan Yuigahama. Apalagi setelah naik kelas, aku dan Yuigahama berada di kelas yang berbeda. Aku, anehnya merasa kesepian karena hal itu. Bahkan aku kadang-kadang merindukan lidah tajam Yukinoshita. Hey, jangan-jangan aku sudah jadi seorang M. Aku yang dulu mungkin tidak akan pernah menduga hal itu. Mungkin aku perlu berterima kasih pada Hiratsuka-sensei. Karena kalau ia tidak menyeretku ke ruang klub itu, aku mungkin akan selalu menjadi penyendiri suram yang dianggap seperti udara oleh teman sekelasku. _Tunggu dulu, sepertinya Hiratsuka-sensei lebih membutuhkan suami daripada terima kasih dariku. Aku mohon, seseorang cepatlah lamar dia! Kalau tidak, aku akan melamarnya, dan ditolak saat itu juga_.

Aku telah sampai di depan pintu apartemenku, yang telah aku tempati sejak memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri. Apartemen yang cukup besar. Aku memasukan kunci ke lubangnya kemudian memutarnya. Aku masuk lalu membuka sepatuku. Udara hangat menyambutku. _Sudah kuduga, apartemenku adalah tempat terbaik, setelah rumahku tentu saja. Rumah dengan Komachi di dalamnya_. Harus kuakui, hal terberat bagiku saat tinggal sendiri adalah berpisah dengan Komachi. Haaahh. Aku merindukan adik permpuanku. _Aku harap ia tidak dekat-dekat dengan si serangga itu, adik laki-laki dari Kawa-entahlah itu_.

"Tadaima"

Mungkin kalian bingung, mengapa aku perlu mengucapkan salam kalau aku tinggal. Tapi yah, meskipun tadi aku bilang hidup mandiri, aku tidak benar-benar tinggal sendiri. Aku tinggal satu apartemen dengan-

"Okaeri, Hikio"

-dia.


	2. Honestly, my roommate was unexpected

**Honestly, my roommate was unexpected**

"Okaeri, Hikio."

Aku membuka sepatuku setelah menutup pintu apartemen. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang tengah. Di sana, duduk gadis pirang di depanku. Ia sepertinya tengah mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat serius. Ia bahkan mengabaikanku. _Oh_ _ayolah, tidak bisakah kau menyambutku. Aku baru saja kembali dari medan perang, lho._

Miura Yumiko, gadis pirang yang telah tinggal bersamaku sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki di apartemen ini. Bahkan apartemen ini adalah pilihannya. Ia saat ini mengenakan kaus putih yang terlihat kebesaran. _Oi, bukankah itu kausku? Bukankah kau terlalu sering memakai kausku, Yumi-sama?_ Rambut pirang panjangnya ia cepol ke belakang.

"Kau belum tidur?" Aku berjalan menuju dapur setelah menggantung jasku. Aku mengambil dua kaleng Max Coffee kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah. Aku meletakkan salah satu kaleng di depan Yumiko kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Aku membuka kaleng milikku lalu meneguk isinya. _Sudah kuduga, aku memang dilahirkan untuk dirimu, Max-san. Tunggu dulu, entah kenapa itu terdengar seperti novel favorit fujoshi berkacamata itu._ "Mungkinkah kau menungguku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, baka." Yumiko meletakkan pensilnya kemudian meraih kaleng yang kuberikan lalu meminumnya. Aku dapat melihat kelelahan pada mata hijau di balik kacamata itu. Aku menggeser tubuhku ke arahnya, hingga lengan kami bertemu. Aku dapat merasakan kepala hangat Yumiko menyentuh pundakku. Lengannya kemudian melingkari lenganku.

"Bagaimana harimu, Yumiko?"

Setelah pertanyaan itu, Yumiko mulai mengeluh tentang kegiatannya hari ini. Program kesehatan memang bukan hal yang mudah, aku bahkan masih tidak percaya ia diterima di sana. Aku hanya menanggapi seadanya, sebagai tanda aku mendengarkan. Hal ini seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami, entah sejak kapan. Yumiko berhenti mengoceh setelah beberapa menit.

"Ne, Hikio." Aku melirik gadis di sampingku, kemudian meminum kopiku. "Tadi ada yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Aku hampir menyemburkan kopiku. "Dia senpaiku, satu tahun di atasku. Dia sangat keren, kau tahu." Aku tanpa sadar menahan nafas. _Oi oi oi! Bisa-bisanya kau membicarakan pria lain saat kau sedang bermanja-manja di pundakku. Dan apa-apaan nada itu, tidakkah kau terlalu bersemangat saat membicarakan pria itu, sialan._ "Ia bahkan melakukannya dengan sangat romantis, di depan teman-temanku." _Hentikan! Aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya lagi._ "Tapi bohong"

"Eh." Aku mengerjapkan mataku kemudian menghadap ke arah gadis di sampingku. Aku dapat melihat wajah penuh kemenangannya. Senyum lebar terlihat di wajah gadis itu. Aku bahkan dapat melihat ujung lidahnya yang terjulur. Aku membuang muka darinya. Dia benar-benar mengalahkanku.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu saja tidak." _Mungkin... sedikit._

"Aku tidak percaya." _Percayalah sialan!_ "Tidak akan." _Sejak kapan kau bisa membaca pikiranku, Miura-san._ "Kau mudah dibaca, Hikio."

"Hey, penyihir! Keluarlah dari kepalaku!" Aku dapat mendengar gadis di sebelahku terkekeh. "Lagipula, aku tidak mudah dibaca. Tidak pernah"

Yumiko memindahkan kepalanya, membuat pundakku merasa... kesepian. Ia kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya, membuat mataku terfokus pada... yumi-yuminya. "Berhenti menatapku dengan mata menjijikkanmu itu, hentai!" _Hey, bukan salahku, kau tahu. Aku hanya mensyukuri nikmat, kau tahu._ "Aku mau tidur."

Aku bangkit dari tempatku. "Kalau begitu, aku mau mandi." Aku berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Tepat sebelum aku keluar dari ruang tengah aku berhenti. "Oh iya, Yumiko. Aku lupa memberitahumu." Yumiko mengarahkan pandangannya padaku. "Aku..." Aku memelankan suaraku. "...mencintaimu, Yumiko."

Dan aku pun memasuki kamar mandi dengan santai. Tentu saja setelah menghindari kaleng kosong yang dilempar Yumiko dengan wajah semerah tomat.

*

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang, kemudian menarik selimut menutupi sebagian tubuhku. Aku melirik Yumiko yang memunggungiku.

Aku memiringkan tubuhku ke arah Yumiko. "Kau belum tidur kan, Yumiko?"

"Mm..." Yumiko menjawabku dengan menggumam. "N-ne, Hikio." Ia membalikkan badannya menghadapku. Aku dapat melihat mata hijaunya, yang terlihat menghindari tatapanku. "Tentang yang kubicarakan tadi..." Ia berhenti sejenak. "...senpaiku benar-benar menyatakan perasaannya."

"Hmm..." Aku membelai rambut pirang Yumiko. "Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu?" Aku membalas dengan anggukan. Mata hijau Yumiko menatap lurus ke mataku. "Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Kau bahkan hampir membuatku menangis, sialan." Mata Yumiko meredup, terlihat rasa bersalah di sana. "Hanya saja, aku pernah berjanji kan. Aku akan selalu mempercayaimu, Yumiko."

Yumiko meninju dadaku pelan. "B-berhenti menggodaku! Matilah, baka!" Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dariku. _Oi oi, Yumiko-chan. Pipimu yang merona berkata sebaliknya, lho_. "N-ne, Hikio." Yumiko memelankan suaranya. "B-bisakah kau me-mengulang u-ucapanmu tadi."

"Yang mana?" _Hey, Yumiko-chan. Kalau kau tetap bersikap seperti itu, aku jadi ingin terus menggodamu, lho._

Rona di pipi Yumiko semakin menyebar. "Se-sebelum k-kau mandi."

"Tentu. Tapi sebelum itu..." Aku memajukan wajahku ke arah Yumiko. _Sialan, aku tidak bisa menahan seringaiku._ "Cium aku!"

"H-HAH!!" Yumiko melotot padaku. Ia bahkan meninju dadaku. Kali ini cukup keras, tentu saja. "Hentai"

Aku menahan tubuh Yumiko sebelum ia berbalik. Aku dengan cepat menempelkan bibirku pada bibir peachnya, menyesap rasa madu yang selalu memabukkanku. Aku melepaskan bibirnya setelah beberapa saat, membiarkan gadis itu mengambil nafas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yumiko."

"B-baka." Yumiko mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku. Jarinya menggenggam kaus yang membalut dadaku. Ia meringkuk disana, menghindari tatapanku. Ia kemudian mencicit. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hikio."

"Aku tahu, Yumiko."

 **TBC**

 **OOC?? I agree**

 **RnR please**


	3. Secretly, thanks to her nightmare

**Secretly, thanks to her nightmare**

Guncangan di tubuhku membuatku terjaga dari tidurku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku membiasakan mereka dengan cahaya remang-remang ruangan.

"Hi-hikio..."

Aku mendengar suara gadis yang sangat ku kenal. _Oh, jadi kau pelakunya, Yumiko-chan_. Aku bangkit dari tidurku kemudian menoleh ke arah Yumiko. Kekesalanku beberapa saat lalu lenyap begitu saja saat mata sembabnya memasuki pandanganku.

"Kau kenapa, Yumiko." Aku mengangkat tanganku menuju wajah Yumiko, menghapus air matanya yang mengalir di pipinya. "Mimpi buruk?"

"Mm..." Yumiko mengagguk. Mata hijaunya yang berair bersinar sendu. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. "Bo-boleh aku tidur di s-s-sampingmu malam ini?

"Tentu, Yumiko." Aku menggeser tubuhku, menyisakan ruang untuk Yumiko. "Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak mengingkari janjiku dengan ayahmu."

Yumiko memukul pelan lenganku. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang merah merengut kesal. _Oh ayolah, Yumiko. Kau membuatku semakin ingin menerkammu, kau tahu_.

"Hentai!"

Yumiko mendorong tubuhku lalu berbaring, membelakangiku. Aku lalu berbaring di sebelahnya, melingkari tanganku di pinggang rampingnya. Aku dapat merasakan ketegangan di tubuhnya, yang secara perlahan mulai melemah.

"Ne, Yumiko." Aku membuka suaraku, memecahkan keheningan malam. "Maukah kau menceritakan mimpimu?"

Yumiko berbalik, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Aku agak merasa bersalah karena membuatnya memgingat mimpi buruknya.

"A-aku bermimpi kau mati, Hikio. Kau dibunuh. Aku menemukan mayatmu yang bersimbah darah sedang dikerubungi gagak" _Hei, tunggu dulu. Bukankah ada yang bilang kalau kita memimpikan apa yang paling kita inginkan. Kau yakin bukan kau pelakunya, Yumiko? Aku sekarang tidak yakin akan keselamatanku_. "A-aku takut, Hikio... itu benar-benar terasa nyata."

"Itu hanya mimpi, Yumiko." Aku menepuk kepala pirang Yumiko. Getaran di tubuhnya sudah menghilang. "Kau lihat kan, aku baik-baik saja." Aku dapat merasakan kepala Yumiko mengagguk pelan. "Dan berhentilah menonton film horor, Yumiko. Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi korban pembunuhan di mimpimu."

"Harusnya kau bahagia, Hikio." Aku dapat mendengarkan suara Yumiko di dadaku. "Kau akhirnya bisa masuk ke dalam mimpiku."

"Ya... ya..., aku sangat bahagia berada di mimpimu, Yumiko-chan." Aku dapat mendengar kikikan kecil Yumiko. _Jadi, kau sudah merasa lebih baik, gadis kecilku?_ Aku tersenyum. "Yah, setidaknya kau menangisiku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak menangisimu." _Iya. Kau menangisiku, Yumiko. Akulah yang akan menangis jika kau tidak menangisiku_. "Aku hanya takut akan dihantui olehmu."

"Kau yakin bukan kau yang membunuhku, Yumiko?" _Aku tahu kau sudah tenang, Miura-san. Tapi bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan tentang kematianku? Aku tidak mau membayangkannya, kau tahu._ "Sepertinya aku akan lebih berhati-hati mulai saat ini."

Yumiko tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya dari dadaku, lalu mensejajarkannya dengan kepalaku. Mata hijaunya menatap lurus mataku. Wajahnya sembabnya beberapa saat lalu sudah hilang tak berbekas. Senyum lembut terpasang di bibir peachnya.

"Tidurlah, Yumiko." Aku menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Yumiko, lalu mengusap kepala pirangnya pelan. "Bukankah kau harus bangun pagi besok?"

"Mm..." Yumiko mengangguk lalu menutup matanya. "Terima kasih, Hikio."

Aku menatap wajah Yumiko. Mungkin aku di masa lalu tidak akan pernah menduga akan berada di situasi seperti ini. Apalagi bersama sang Ratu Api yang satu ini. Ia sudah banyak berubah dua tahun ini.

Aku mengalihkan tanganku ke wajah Yumiko, kemudian mengusap lembut pipinya. Menururku wajah tenangnya benar-benar cantik, bukan berarti aku tidak menyukai wajah kesalnya. Aku menyukai, lebih tepatnya aku mencintai segala hal tentangnya. Dan aku yakin, aku di masa lalu tidak akan pernah membayangkan akan berkata seperti itu. _Berbanggalah, wahai aku di masa lalu!_

Usapan tanganku beralih ke bibir peach Yumiko. Aku dapat mendengar gumaman kesal dari bibir itu.

"Ne, Yumiko."

"Mm..."

"Kau belum tidur, kan?"

"Mm..."

"Sepertinya aku akan menulis surat permintaan maaf ke ayahmu besok pagi."

"Eh? Apa ma-. Mmffhh..."

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang.

 **TBC**


	4. Definitely, that morning was eventful

**Definitely, that morning was eventful**

Suara berisik alarm jam mebuatku terjaga. Aku meraih jam tersebut lalu mematikannya. Seingatku baru beberapa menit lalu aku tertidur. Tapi anehnya, tubuhku terasa segar bugar. _Hmm..., jadi begini rasanya menjadi dewasa? Kedewasaan, banzai!_

Aku merasakan gerakan di sebelahku, membuatku mengalihkan perhatian ke arah tersebut. Wajah tertidur Yumiko menyambut pengelihatanku. Ia bergelung malas sambil memeluk lenganku yang lain. Tidak heran aku tidak bisa menggerakkannya. Kepemilikannya ternyata sudah direbut oleh Sang Ratu.

"Yumiko..."

"Oi..."

"Yumiko-sama."

"Mmh..., 5 menit lagi, Hikio..."

Pelukan Yumiko di lenganku semakin erat. Ia menggulung dirinya semakin dalam di selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. _Oi oi, Yumiko-cwan. Sejak kapan kau semanja ini. Bagaimana aku akan memaksamu kalau begini?_

"Ayolah, Yumiko. Aku sendiri juga ingin menikmati kehangatan ini lebih lama. Tapi kau ada kelas pagi ini, ingat?"

"Tidak mau..."

"Oi... Miura-sama. Apakah aku harus menciummu supaya kau bangun dari tidurmu?"

"Hikio..."

"Iya?"

"Kau berisik..."

 _The hell, women! Aku menyerah. Aku baru tahu kalau membangunkan sang putri... bukan, lebih tepatnya sang ratu tidur semerepotkan ini. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Komachi. Ia pasti merasa kerepotan karena membangunkan Onii-channya setiap hari. Maafkan Onii-chan, Komachi..._

"Hah... baiklah. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau terlambat."

Tidak ada jawaban. Nafasnya terdengar teratur. Sepertinya Yang Mulia telah kembali ke dunia mimpinya. Dengan tanganku yang sudah bukan milikku, aku tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana. Aku memutuskan untuk memandangi wajah tertidur Yumiko. Bibir peachnya yang kering sedikit terbuka. Pipi putihnya sedikit merona, mungkin efek dari udara dingin.

Aku memindahkan tanganku yang terbebas ke wajah Yumiko, memindahkan helaian rambut yang menempel di pipinya. Perhatianku beralih ke leher putihnya. Ada bercak merah di sana, yang aku yakin, meskipun aku tidak ingat, adalah perbuatanku. _Aku pasti akan kena masalah._

Pandanganku akhirnya tertuju ke pundak Yumiko yang bergerak naik-turun. Pundaknya tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Aku baru ingat, kalau semalam kami langsung tertidur setelah aktifitas kami. Aku juga baru menyadari, kalau ada sepasang benda menyenangkan yang mengapit lenganku. _Sepertinya aku harus membiasakan diriku hidup dengan satu tangan mulai hari ini._

Aku menelan ludahku. Ingatan kejadian semalam membuat diriku yang lain terbangun. Mungkinkah Yumiko masih kelelahan sejak kami berdua menaiki tangga kedewasaan semalam. Aku sekuat tenaga menahan diriku untuk tidak meminta ronde tambahan sekarang juga. Yumiko pasti akan membunuhku kalau aku melakukannya. _Maafkan aku, diriku yang lain. Ini demi keselamatan kita berdua._

'Drrtt... Drrtt...'

Ponsel Yumiko bergetar, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menghela nafas pelan, mencoba membersihkan pikiran laki-laki normal di kepalaku, dan mencoba menghentikan mataku mengintip YumiYumi milik Yumiko. Aku meraih ponsel Yumiko yang tergeletak tak jauh dariku, lalu membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk. Aku tersenyum setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut.

Aku meletakkan ponsel Yumiko, lalu menatap wajah polosnya. Suara nafas Yumiko perlahan-lahan membuat mataku berat. Hingga akhirnya kesadaranku berganti kegelapan.

*

"HIKIO...!"

Suara teriakan Yumiko membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aku bahkan hampir menjatuhkan MAX Coffeeku yang berharga. Aku dapat mendengar langkah terburu-buru Yumiko yang berjalan ke arahku. Ngomong-ngomong, saat ini aku sedang berada di dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan, meskipun sudah cukup terlambat untuk itu.

"HIKIO...!" _Berhentilah berteriak, women! Aku berada di depanmu sekarang._ "Mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!" _Sekedar informasi untukmu, Yumiko-chan. Aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu._ "Kau tahu kan kalau aku ada kelas yang tidak boleh kulewatkan pagi ini."

Wajah Yumiko memerah. Aku yakin ia sangat kesal. Mata hijaunya berair. Aku yakin ia sekuat tenaga menahan tangisannya. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena sedetik kemudian air matanya lolos menuju pipinya. Aku merasakan perasaan bersalah.

Aku meletakkan kaleng minumanku di meja lalu mendekati Yumiko. Saat aku mencoba menyentuhnya, ia menepis tanganku. Ia menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku mohon hentikan. Aku merasa akan menangis juga.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Yumiko-"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Hikio?!" Yumiko memotong ucapanku. "Aku bisa saja tidak lulus di mata kuliah itu."

"Iya aku tahu, Yumiko. Tapi-"

"Tapi apa, Hikio?"

"Berhentilah menyela dan dengarkan penjelasanku, Miura." Aku tanpa sadar menaikkan nadaku, membuat Yumiko terdiam di tempatnya. Ada sedikit tatapan takut di mata hijaunya. _Ah, aku benci diriku._ "Kelasmu ditunda, Yumiko. Aku membaca pesan yang dikirim temanmu saat kau tidur."

Yumiko tertunduk. Ia akhirnya mengerti alasan aku tidak membangunkannya. Aku dapat mendengar isakan tangisnya. Rasa bersalah di dadaku membuatku sesak. Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, Yumiko." Aku menurunkan nadaku. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu. Maafkan aku."

"Mm..." Yumiko mengangguk di pelukanku. Ia kemudian berbicara dengan terisak. "Maafkan aku juga, Hikio. Aku berteriak padamu, menyalahkanmu, lalu-"

"Iya, iya Yumiko..." Aku mengusap lembut kepala Yumiko, mencoba menenangkannya. "Aku mengerti."

Yumiko mendorong pelan dadaku, menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Aku melepaskan pelukanku padanya. Ia menatap sendu padaku. _Ibu pasti akan membunuhku jika ia tahu aku membuatmu menangis, Yumiko. Aku harap kau tidak memberitahunya._

"Kau pasti lapar, Yumiko. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan." Yumiko hanya mengangguk tanpa suara. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan. "Oh, dan satu lagi, Yumiko..." Yumiko berhenti lalu menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku membuang wajahku, mengalihkan tatapanku darinya. "...pakailah bajumu!"

Sedetik kemudian, aku merasakan tinju Yumiko di perutku.

 **TBC**


	5. Interlude: A (not)Long Time Ago 1

Entah sudah berapa lama aku meringkuk di tempat ini. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau kakiku membawaku ke tempat ini. Yang aku ingat, aku hanya ingin menjauh secepatnya dari kelas, menjauh dari semuanya, menjauh darinya, dari Hayato.

Ingatanku tetang kejadian beberapa saat lalu membuat hatiku perih. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku, hingga aku tiba-tiba mengungkapkan perasaanku di dalam kelas, tepat setelah Hiratsuka- _sensei_ meninggalkan kelas. Pernyataanku membuat semua orang di sana membisu.

Ekspresi wajah Hayato saat itu, setelah ia mendengar pernyataanku masih kuingat jelas. Dalam beberapa saat, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat ia menunjukkan ekspresi dinginnya. Tidak ada wajah ramah yang setiap hari aku lihat. Aku seperti melihat orang asing. Tapi itu hanya sekejap, karena ia langsung kembali ke dirinya yang biasa.

Pada akhirnya Hayato menolakku. Ia bilang ia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Ia juga meminta maaf tidak bisa membalas perasaanku. Penolakan biasa menurutku, penolakan yang bisa kau temukan di drama ataupun manga. Tapi entah kenapa, tanganku bergerak tanpa aku sadari, sebelum aku berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas.

'Aku ingin mati saja.'

Entah sudah berapa kali pikiran itu terlintas di benakku. Tentu saja aku tidak benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hidupku. Mati dalam keadaan masih pe-pe-perawan tidak ada dalam rencana hidupku. Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan belum pernah berciuman dengan lawan jenis. Hanya saja, aku tidak pernah menyangka ditolak akan terasa sesakit ini.

Dan yah, singkatnya aku, Miura Yumiko, sedang patah hati. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak merasa menyesal telah mengungkapkan perasaanku.

Suara koin yang dimasukkan membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku secara refleks menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Yo."

Aku sedikit tersentak. Seorang pemuda berdiri di depan _vending machine_ tak jauh dariku. Ia dan mata yang seperti mata ikan yang mati, memandangkau dengan tatapan bosan. Meski begitu, entah kenapa aku dapat merasakan tatapan lega dari matanya.

"Hikio!" Pemuda itu adalah Hikio, Hikigaya Hachiman. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai memanggilnya dengan nama itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku selalu makan siang di sini."

Aku hanya terdiam, lalu memalingkan wajahku dari Hikio sebelum mengusap mataku dengan lengan blazerku. Aku tidak ingin memeprlihatkan wajah menangisku padanya. Aku yakin make up di wajahku pasti berantakan , seperti saat itu. _Tunggu dulu! Aku baru ingat kalau ini kali kedua Hikio melihat wajahku saat menangis._

Aku dapat mendengar langkah kai Hikio. Ia berjalan ke arahku lalu duduk tak jauh dariku. Ia menyodorkan kaleng minuman berwarna kuning ke arahku.

"..." Aku menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingku, yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya dariku. "Ini..."

"Aku...sepertinya memencet tombolnya dua kali."

Aku menatap pemuda di sampingku tak percaya. Baru kali ini aku mendengar alasan seburuk itu. Tanpa sadar kekehan pelan keluar dari mulutku.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Aku mengambil kaleng minuman bertuliskan 'MAX COFFEE' tersebut. Aku tak pernah sekalipun mencoba minuman tersebut. "Terima kasih."

Hikio hanya menggumam. Ia lalu membuka kaleng minumannya dan meneguk isinya. Ia terlihat menikmatinya. Aku melakukan hal yang sama.

"APA-APAAN INI? BUKANKAH INI TERLALU MANIS?" Mataku terbelalak. "Aku tidak percaya ada orang yang menyukai minuman ini."

"Hidup itu pahit," Suara Hikio memasuki telingaku, membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Aku dapat melihat ia melirikku dari sudut matanya, lalu meneguk minumannya lagi. "Jadi setidaknya kopi harus manis."

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara tawa terdengar, yang tentu saja bukan milik Hikio.

TBC


End file.
